Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha
by motz1412
Summary: 30 lovely moments of Heiji and Kazuha. Chapter 11 up! Once upon a Christmas... a simple joy there is to have...
1. Our Love 1: Bravery Test

**Bravery Test**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine! I simply borrow them for my own entertainment! _–evil laugh-_**

**motzKID**: See? Didn't I tell you I was to make a HeijixKazuha story? _–laughs-_ 30 Sweet Stories dedicated to one of my favorite couple, Heiji and Kazuha! For my first story, it's randomly picked by an online buddy so I guess I should apologize for the randomness!

* * *

It was another 3-day school trip. This time, it wasn't an ordinary school trip. It was a school trip that will test your skills, wits, talents, strength…and bravery. Why? This is a school trip that was supposedly to be fun. Everything changed when… 

"Ghosts?!" Kazuha shivered beside Heiji, who was listening to the news through his ear-piece

"Yep," Ami said, her expression was scary, "the place called 'Matsumasa Island', where we are going, had been famous because of their scary encounters of ghosts!"

"No way, that's so not true!" Ayumi said, "why would the teacher bring us there if sensei knew it was filled with ghosts?!"

"Plus, ghosts are scary," Kazuha shivered again.

"Don't worry, Toyama-san! If there will be a ghost, you can hug me for comfort," Aki said maliciously.

"Me too! You can hug me too!" another boy said.

Kazuha blushed, "I'M NOT HUGGING ANYONE!" she exclaimed, causing the boys to shut up.

"Except Hattori-kun, of course," Ami coughed.

"WHAT?!" Kazuha blushed madly, "I'm not hugging an ahou who's busy listening to the news!" she denied.

Heiji yawned, "yes? May I help you?" he asked, with half-moon eyes.

"Anyway," Ayumi stood in front of the bus, "this shall take us to another challenge! We shall have BRAVERY TEST!" she declared.

"Eh?!" Kazuha said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Great idea!" Ami clapped.

"Then, I can hug Toyama-san!" another boy exclaimed.

"She's not hugging anyone!" Heiji hit that boy's head.

"Except Hattori-kun, of course," Ami mumbled again.

"Stop it! I'm not hugging anyone!" Kazuha said again.

Ayumi coughed, "so," she continued as soon as she caught everyone's attention, even the teacher, "to make it interesting, sensei, you should set up a camp where we will be having a bravery test," she smiled.

"Yes, very well," Takayuma-sensei said.

"Plus," Ayumi added, "to make this more interesting, all of us should have a partner of the opposite gender," she grinned at Kazuha, who was half-pleading already.

"Since the guys are outnumbered by the ladies, I choose Ami to be my partner," Ayumi smiled.

"Unfair!!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Lucky! I'm partnered with the class president!" Ami grinned and clapped.

Ayumi sat down, "bravery test starts tonight. 12 a.m."

"What?! That's soo unfair!!!" Kazuha said again.

Suddenly, a mob of boys surrounded Kazuha and Heiji's seat, "partner with me, Toyama-san," one said.

"No, partner with me,"

"No, me!"

"No way. She should partner with me!"

There was a big fight in the bus of whom Kazuha will be partnered. She was popular, after all. There were mobs of girls fighting over Heiji as well. But as Kazuha and Heiji sat there quietly, Heiji stared out the window.

"Partner?" he asked her.

"Sure thing," Kazuha nodded happily with a blush.

"Hey, you two…,"

Kazuha and Heiji looked beside them, Ami, Ayumi and the others stood there, sneering, "bet you two are partners," they said. Both of them looked at each other with dotted eyes and then, looked down at their laps.

"Will you just be quiet, you guys?!" Kazuha exclaimed as they teased them.

--

**AT THE HOTEL, 11:00 p.m.**

"I wonder what will happen?" Kazuha wondered as she sat down on her bed. Her roommates, Ami and Ayumi, smiled, "why don't you ask Hattori-kun? His room is just across ours," Ami teased.

"Stop it, Ami-san," Kazuha's eyebrow twitched.

"But," Ayumi suddenly said, "Ami, is the ghost stories true?"

Ami nodded, "certainly. I even researched about it. A lot of students died because of the cursed forest near this hotel."

Kazuha shivered again, "d-don't t-t-try to scare me, you guys," she said with a forced smile.

"We're not," Ami said, "this is all true."

"But the Bravery Test won't be held in that forest, right, Ayumi-san?"

"sadly, Kazuha-chan, I did tell the teacher to hold the Bravery Test there," she said seriously.

"You WHAT?!"

--

Heiji sat on his bed, his SAX Jacket and cap on while the two other boys drooled over the pictures they took of Kazuha.

"You two better stop staring at her picture," Heiji said with half-moon eyes.

"Hattori's jealous," Aki sneered.

"Am not!"

"Yeah? Why are you blushing?" Kuma asked with a weird grin.

Heiji turned away, "whatever."

--

**11:59 p.m.**

"Alright, people! Let's get started!" Ayumi smiled.

Everyone was excited with their partners…except for Heiji and Kazuha, who was shivering.

"Before that," Heiji spoke up, "I kept hearing a sound of flowing water, why's that?" he asked.

"Oh, there's a river inside that forest," Ami smiled.

"Oh, I see," Heiji said.

"Okay, every pair will go in 12 different paths since there are 12 pairs for tonight," the teacher said, handing them maps, "good luck, everyone! I'll be waiting at the end of the forest!"

--

Heiji gripped on Kazuha's wrist as they walked into the forest. Kazuha stayed behind him, one hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, there was a 'woot' sound.

"What was that?!" Kazuha exclaimed in horror.

"It's just sensei, trying to scare us," Heiji smirked, continued to walk.

He turned another flashlight on and handed it to Kazuha, "just flash it on things that seem paranormal to you," he chuckled a little.

"Are you suggesting I'm a scaredy cat?!"

"Will it kill me to say yes?" Heiji smirked.

Kazuha hit him, "ahou!"

"Ow, damnit!"

Suddenly, they stumbled over a root of a tree, their flshlights went off.

"Look what you've done, 'Zuha!"

"My fault now, is it?!"

"Get off me!" he exclaimed.

"I would if you would move your leg, ahou!"

"Go grab onto something! You're so heavy!"

"Go eat your words, ahou!"

Heiji, who stood, turned on the flashlight. Suddenly, she saw Kazuha's face too near to his. She was clutching her shirt. Their faces were inches apart!

"S-Sorry," Kazuha let go and turned away with a blush.

"A-ah, it's okay."

"I though you were a tree so I grabbed onto you," she added.

"What?!" Heiji asked in disbelief.

"I said I was sorry, ahou!"

"Stop calling me ahou, ahou!"

Suddenly, Kazuha stood still, really still. Her face turned white.

"Oi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Heiji, someone just tapped me," she shivered.

"It wasn't me, I swear," Heiji said.

They both turned around but saw no one.

"There's no one," Heiji said with half-moon eyes.

"I can see that, thank-you-very-much," Kazuha said.

Silence.

"But I swear I felt something," she shivered, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want to die yet…," she mumbled in tears.

Suddenly, Heiji took his hat off and wore it on her. He patted his hat on her head as Kazuha's eyes were covered by the cap. She whinced but then, she looked up to him, her eyes half-covered by the cap. He was wearing his smirk.

"There, this way, you wouldn't see any ghosts, can you?" he asked with a smile.

Kazuha smiled, "yeah…," she blushed a little.

He also wore his jacket around her, "there," he said, "no more ghost because you're wearing MY goodluck charms," he winked.

Kazuha blushed, "t-thanks," she smiled to herself.

Suddenly, there was a crying and sobbong sound. There was also a sound saying, "leave this place…,"

"Ghosts?" Kazuha hugged Heiji.

"Nah," he said coolly, "Ayumi, Ami and sensei, you can come out now," he smirked.

The sounds stopped. Suddenly, 3 figures appeared, their hands up with a sheepish smiles on their faces, "whoops, found out," Ayumi smiled.

"Ayumi? Ami and Sensei?!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird that Ami knew that there was a river in this forest although it was her first time here. Indicating that she had been here already! As for sensei, she said that she will be waiting for us at the end of the forest. She had to make a path that is different from others. But she knew it would be hard to make 13 different paths that's why sensei went with Ayumi and Ami, who were the ones who planned this game. Ayumi, on the other hand, instantly knew that there was one absent among the guys although she didn't have the time to count us because she was late in arriving at school a while ago. All of these were planned especially the 'act' in the bus where you wanted to scare Kazuha so that she had to partner with me. Plus, in this game, there should be at least 3-4 people needed to try to test our bravery by making noise and sounds. If sensei was the only one to scare us, it would be difficult for her to run to every path to scare everyone. Did I miss anything?"

Heiji smirked at them.

"As expected from the Detective of the West," Ayumi smiled.

Kazuha stood there, speechless.

"We're sorry to scare you, Kazuha-chan," Ami apologized with a sweatdrop.

Suddenly, Kazuha smiled, "it's okay. It was worth it."

"Eh?" Heiji asked.

Kazuha nodded, "really worth it," she hugged his jacket.

--

**2:00 a.m.**

There was a knock on Heiji's room. He yawned and opened the door, "Pete's sake, it's 2 a.m. in the morning," he mumbled.

He opened the door and there, stood a crying girl, "Heiji…," she sobbed.

"Zuha?"

Suddenly, she hugged him, "it's scary!" she said.

Heiji looked down at the crying girl, hugging him as he hugged back, "i-it's okay, I'm here," he smiled.

He brought her to the lobby, where there were couches.

"What's wrong, Zuha?" he asked.

"I-It's just that… I can still feel as if someone is tapping my back, just like a while ago in the forest," she sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her, "that was just to scare you. Trust me, it was nothing," he smiled.

"B-But…,"

"Kazuha," he looked at her in the eyes, "it was nothing," he smiled.

She wiped her tears and leaned on him, "thanks…"

--

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"Tapped you?" Ami asked.

Kazuha nodded, "it scared me, you guys! Don't do that!"

"We didn't tap anyone last night," Ami said.

"Yeah, we just made sounds," Ayumi said.

Heiji sat up, "t-then, who was the one who tapped Kazuha?"

Kazuha frozed, "no way…,"

Heiji smiled, "aw, man…,"

"GHOST!!!!" Ami and Ayumi hugged each other and screamed.

* * *

**motzKID**: Ahhh-! Scary, man! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope y'all drop some reviews! Please and thank you..?

Also, check out my other stories:

**"Sayonara, Kaito"**

**"Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**

**"Our Love: Shinichi and Ran**

**"Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"**


	2. Our Love 2: How Did I?

**How Did I Fall in Love with You?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. It all belongs to Gosho Aoyama, the 'father' of Detective Conan.**

**motzKID: 2 out of 30 of "Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"! Thank you for your reviews in the last chapter and am really glad that y'all like the story! Anyway, this story is based on a friend's story so, I hope, hope, hope y'all review! Please and thank you!**

* * *

**In Kaihou High School…**

"Oh, darn! It's raining again," Yumi pouted, bending down and leaning against the window sill.

"Aw. Just when I didn't bring my umbrella," Ayashi leaned back against the wall, beside the window.

"It isn't that bad," Kazuha smiled, sitting on the window sill and staring dreamily at the drizzling rain. She stared at the sky with a soft smile as she sighed. Suddenly, she realized that Yumi and Ayashi were sneering at her.

"Is there something about the rain that we ought to know?" Ayashi smiled.

"Yeah. It seems that you're hiding something from us," Yumi grinned.

Kazuha blushed a little, "well," she prolonged the word while rolling her eyes, "not exactly 'hiding'…," she sighed.

"Ooooh," Yumi squealed in excitement, "it's something about Hattori-kun, isn't it?"

Both Yumi and Ayashi leaned towards Kazuha, "spill it, Toyama," Ayashi said with half-moon eyes.

Kazuha turned redder, "well, have you ever thought how I fell in…," she gulped, "love with Heiji?" she asked in a really soft voice, almost inaudible.

Both girls shook their head in reply; their eyes glittered in happiness as they listened.

Kazuha smiled, "I guess you two should hear this story out!" she clapped her hands. Still sitting on the window sill, she looked up at the dark sky and sighed, "It was like this day…,"

**(FLASHBACK)**

**(Kazuha's Point Of View)**

Rain. What is soo friggin' good about 'em? I mean, you get wet and then, you get sick causing you to miss class. I hate it; the fact that I'm standing here, with an umbrella, and feeling sorry for the next person who will pass by me without an umbrella.

The rain hit my opened umbrella hard. Suddenly, the wind blew, almost dragging me away from the school gate, where I'm about to leave school premises since school's been canceled again. In case you're wondering why HE is not with me, here's a really long story:

He was invited by some guys to visit some cafe or something. I didn't have a choice 'cause if I did fight back by dragging him home, others would tease him, again. I wouldn't want to embarrass him anymore so I just let him go.

Not so long-story, huh? Anyway, let's get back to MY situation here.

So, where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to leave school when suddenly, I spotted a little boy, standing under the rain. He was about 7 or 8 in age, so probably, he's in elementary. I could see him sneeze a little, rubbing his nose and then, looking up at the sky. He was soaking wet, really.

Remember I told that I will be feeling sorry for the next person without an umbrella? It was supposed to be a joke but I guess not all jokes are funny.

I walked up to him, "are you lost, boy?" I asked.

"Nah. I just need to wait for the rain to stop. My sister's getting operated and I need to get home fast," he tried to smile. Note: 'TRIED'.

I cursed myself for being too kind to kids, "here," I handed him my umbrella, "you need it more that I do."

"Really? Wow, thanks, miss," he smiled and took the umbrella and quickly ran off.

--

Now, you should've seen my face as he took the umbrella and happily ran off. I could only think of two things at that time: one, 'oh no, my umbrella!' and two, 'good thing I gave him that umbrella'.

I had a mix feeling of pity for myself and anger….. to myself. Well, it was kinda nice to help out that kid.

Suddenly, I sneezed. Damn, I wish it hadn't rain.

But then again, I had to get home fast before my day gets any worst. I walked, soaking wet, as I rubbed my nose. I could hear running footsteps behind me. I guessed it was someone avoiding the rain too.

But what caught my attention was when that person lifted the umbrella to cover me from the rain. I looked back and was startled to see him, his uniform a bit wet from running under the rain. He breathed hard, wiping his sweat from his forehead.

"Idiot," he finally said, "why are you walking under the rain?"

"I have my own reasons, thank-you-very-much," I looked away.

He pulled me towards him, under the umbrella. He sighed and took off his jacket.

"What're you doing…?" I asked, kind of worried that he'll catch a cold. Ironic, isn't it?

He hung his jacket around my shoulders, "you are so troublesome," he lifted a eyebrow up.

I blushed a little, "aren't supposed to be in someplace else, aside from here?"

"I denied them. It turned out that they just wanted to take me to a place where they promised some fan-girls that I would go there," he sighed and continued walking, holding the umbrella.

I followed him, "and? How'd you know I was still here?"

"Well, I saw you give your umbrella to a boy you don't know," he smirked, blushing a bit, "not that I was spying or something," he quickly added.

"Oh?" I looked at him and then, down to the wet street.

There was an awkward silence.  
Then, I sneezed.

"Well, I guess you'll be missing school tomorrow," he mumbled.

"I won't. I'll be fine by then."

"I think you should just forget school and get some rest, ahou."

"Well, I didn't THINK you can THINK at all. Who are you calling 'ahou', ahou?"

For the first time in 15 years, he didn't answer back. He just smiled, "whatever," he mumbled.

"wipe that smile off your face! It's irritating," I looked away.

He smiled more, "oooh, now I'M irritating, am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" I glanced at him.

He didn't reply but just looked away with a smile. Let's leave it to that.

**(End of Kazuha's Point Of View)**

They walked under the rain with one umbrella, shielding them from the rain. Heiji smiled to himself, _"you're really a kind-hearted ahou,"_ he thought.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Oh my gosh! That's the sweetest thing ever!" Ayashi smiled, sitting on the window sill, beside Kazuha.

"Yes, indeed! I never knew he could be that sweet!" Yumi agreed.

Kazuha giggled, "see? He's amazing, huh?"

"Who is?"

The girls turned their attention to their left, a 17-year-old boy leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets. Ayashi and Yumi sneered at Kazuha, causing her to blush a bit.

"Who is this guy that's 'amazing'?" he repeated his question.

"N-no one! We were just fooling around, that's all," Kazuha tried to smile.

Heiji sighed and pushed himself against the wall, making him stand straight. He lift up a familiar thing over his shoulder, "c'mon. Let's go," he said.

"Where to?" Kazuha asked, standing up.

"Home. School's been canceled again," he smirked, moving the umbrella, that he swung over his shoulders a while ago.

"Oh?" Kazuha smiled and followed him towards the classroom door, which he opened for her.

**-o-o-o-**

"_How DID I fall in love with him? I don't know. Maybe it's just because of his caring towards me. or, the fact that he takes care of me when I needed help, especially with rain."_

* * *

**motzKID**: Thank you for reading! It was a bit random and this WAS a story told by my friend. She's so lucky that this story actually happened to her! Anyway, reviews, I will be expecting! I want to thank **Mat49324**, **girls**, **luna nuova** and **milan1010** for reviewing in the previous chapter! 

Also, check out:

"_**Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

"_**Sayonara, Kaito"**_

"_**Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**_

"_**Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"**_


	3. Our Love 3: One in a Million

**One in a Million**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. It all belongs to Gosho Aoyama. **

**motzKID: **3 out of 30 for HeijixKazuha! Congratulations to me! So, anyway, **THANK YOU for the REVIEWS** in the last chapter. It was a bit random but who cared?! (I do!) Thank you for tuning in my story and I hope this story would bring in some MORE reviews! Thanks and have a great, uhh, reading!

* * *

A party dedicated to the Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji. Of course, it was held in Osaka. He, yet, solved another big case and this time, without Kudo's help. With this, he could brag it to everyone, especially to her. 

Well, she thinks Kudo is 'great' and all but at least, she could admire him once in a while…. Not that he wanted her to admire him. But in that party, there was someone missing. Someone like…

"Kazuha is sick?!" Heiji raise a brow, looking at his mom.

"Uh-huh," Shizuka replied with a nod, "her mother called in and told me she's sick."

"..and she can't attend this party?" Heiji gestured over his attire. Yep, verrry formal.

"I'm certain she can't," his mom said, preparing another dish.

"But everyone's coming," he whined.

"I know that," she smiled.

"…and she can't?"

"No, she can't."

There was silence as he stood there, staring back at his busy mother.

"Why?" he asked, whining.

"She's sick, Heiji. You can't blame her."

He lowered his head. He knew he should be happy since that ahou won't be bothering him for the night. But there was something inside him that wants her there. Something called… Love, maybe?

Heiji shook his head,_ "then I just have to have a great time tonight… without her."_

**-o-o-**

He walked passed by some people who greeted him congratulations. Some were crazy fangirls, some were fangirls WHOM HE NEVER MET, some were fangirls from media and some fangirls from other places like Tokyo.

Everyone in the room greeted him congratulations and everyone was there. Kudo (Shinichi-form); there was his classmates. Everyone was definitely there… except her. Heiji headed towards the balcony and closed the door behind him.

He leaned on the railings and looked up to the sky, "I wonder if she's okay…?" she mumbled. He felt really bad and at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about her!

_"Why do I feel as if I like her or something?! I DON'T LIKE HER, okay?!"_ he thought, his heart raising. Suddenly, he remembered her face; he blushed.

_"What did she do to make me feel this way?!"_ he thought.

Suddenly, he had the urge to go to her house. Right now. Right this moment.

**-o-o-**

He knocked on the door and her mom answered it.

"Good evening, Auntie," he greeted.

"Oh, Heiji-kun. What on Earth are you doing here? Don't you have a party in your house?" her mother asked.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by…," he tried to make an excuse.

Mrs. Toyama chuckled softly, "if you're here because you were worried about Kazuha-chan, then don't worry, I have my lips sealed," she smiled, 'zipping' her mouth.

Heiji entered the house and went up to the most familiar room to him; her room. He knocked twice and entered but then, he saw her asleep. He entered anyway, closing the door quietly as possible.

He sat on the bed, beside the sleeping girl. She was wearing a dress. "Dress while sleeping? No wonder why she got sick," Heiji thought. Suddenly, her eyes slowly opened. She yawned and realized she was being watched.

"What are y-"

"Hey," he cut her off.

"Hi…," Kazuha smiled, uncertain, "why are you here?" she asked.

"Just dropping by to see if you're okay. It's no fun without you in the party," he blushed, "not that I was lonely or something."

She chuckled softly and sat up, "I'm fine, for now," she smiled.

Silence.

"So, I'm just wondering why you're wearing a dress…?" he asked.

"Oh, I was supposed to wear this for your party," she smiled.

He nodded, "I see."

Silence.

She laid back again while he grabbed a chair and sat beside her bed, "I have a question," he said.

"Ask away," she smiled, pulling the blanket up to her neck.

"While I was in the party, I felt so desperate to come here," he said, "and I felt so guilty, having a party without you," he continued, "what does it mean?" he asked stupidly.

Kazuha blushed and looked away, "I don't know…," she said, "but maybe, just maybe, in the slightest possibility that m-maybe y-you, y'know…," she couldn't continue.

Heiji blushed, "uhhh… right. I shouldn't have asked that," she smiled a little.

"So, uhh, anyway," she suddenly said, "aren't you going back to the party?"

"Nah, I'd rather stay here than be in a room full of fangirls," he smiled.

"Keep me accompanied, then," she smiled, closing her eyes.

Silence.

"Man, it's boring here," he whined.

Kazuha opened her eyes, one brow up, "Heiji…," she warned.

"Oh, sorry," he grinned and leaned forward, resting his head on her bed. He closed his eyes, knowing that she's with him. Nothing could be compared to this kind of feeling.

"_The worst way to miss someone,_

_Is to be in a room full of people,_

_And yet, feel lonely,_

_Because the only person you want to see and be with,_

_Is not in the same place with you…"_

_- Kalmiya_

* * *

**motzKID**: a bit random… again. The quote in the last part was made by my friend and classmate, Kalmiya. This story is dedicated to her. 

Thank you so much for reading! Please check out my other stories:

"_**Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

"_**Sayonara, Kaito"**_

"_**Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**_

"_**Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"**_

Reviews please and thank you!


	4. Our Love 4: One Day One Beach

**One Day, One Beach**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. It all belongs to Gosho Aoyama. BUT, Aya belongs to me, yes!**

**motzKID: **4 out of 30 for HeijixKazuha! Okay, so this story is for who requested for a story of Heiji and Kazuha at the beach. Sorry, this took a bit long but I hope you understand my situation right now. So, I hope to hear from my readers about this and about the title since I think the title is a bit crappy. So, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and thank you for the people who are kind enough to review in this chapter! _Domo arigatou gozaimasu!_

* * *

**(Hattori Heiji's Point Of View)**

Ah, the breeze of summer blew in as I stood, leaning on the railings of the balcony of my room in this certain hotel. Well, it IS the first time that my family actually went somewhere... away from cases and murders. You could say, this may be our actual 'family time'.

Except, one, my mom and dad are in the beach side while I'm here alone. Correction, I'm not actually alone. This would be a perfect family bonding _(although we're not really bonding, really)_ if only she hadn't come with us.

But that's not the worst part yet.

--

"Heiji, come on! Let's go swimming!" she said, wearing short shorts and a bikini top, as she was carrying a small child in her arms; she stood beside me with those cheery eyes. I slapped my hand on my face, with half-moon eyes as I secretly rolled my eyes. Could this day be any more worst?!

No, the child in her arms is not mine, nor hers. We're not married, just in case you're thinking about it, pervert. That child belongs to my mom's friend's daughter's cousin. You think it's a far relationship, yes? I think so_ too._

My mom _ACTUALLY_ volunteered to take care of that two-year-old-girl-that-coincidentally-looks-a-lot-like-Kazuha. But my mom ended up asking Kazuha to come with us to _'help'_ her take care of the kid. Kazuha, who's always into beaches, agreed and then, here we are, in my balcony.

"Let me down, Kazuha-neechan. I'm _nawt (not)_ a baby _anymow_ _(anymore)_," the kid said, wiggling her legs.

"Oh great! Just great!" I waved my arms, as if giving up, "the kid even acts like you," I said to Kazuha.

"Stop it, Heiji. She's adorable," Kazuha said with half-moon eyes. She turned to the kid in her arms, "alright, Aya-chan. Just don't go running around, okay?"

Aya nodded excitedly, "alwight, Kazuha-neechan."

Kazuha let her down but then, Aya ran towards MY bed and jumped on it. But before she could take her 4th jump, I grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"No jumping on MY bed," I said with half-moon eyes.

"Lemme go, Heiji-niichan," she pouted, tiny arms folded.

"hey," Kazuha got Aya by her arms, "why're you so cold to her? You're never like that when we're with Conan-kun," Kazuha hugged Aya.

"well, unlike Aya here, Conan is seemingly smart," I chuckled to myself, _"seemingly."_

Aya jumped down from her arms and looked up to us.

"Aw, come on, Heiji. Give her a break! She's just 2 years young!"

"Kazuha, she's 2 in age AND annoying."

"Conan is 7 years old that's why it seems he's _smarter_ than you."

"I know that...," I said but then, I paused, "HEY! He's NOT smarter THAN me!" I protested.

"Ahou!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Said the girl who came with us just to stare at guys," I mumbled.

"I don't 'STARE'! I 'GLANCE'," she said.

"Are you implying something?" I asked.

"What if I am?"

Suddenly, we heard a small laugh, causing us to look at the small figure sitting on MY bed. I stared with one brow up while Kazuha had her arms folded.

"You two must _wike (like)_ each other," Aya smiled.

We both blushed and looked away.

"Who are you to talk?" I shot her an angry look.

"Well, I'm two _yeaws (years)_ old and even I can tell by the looks _fwom (from)_ this," she smiled.

She walked towards the door and opened it, "Kazuha-neechan, let's go get some ice _cweam (cream)_," she grinned.

Kazuha smiled and looked at me with half-moon eyes and pulled me by the wrist. I followed anyway. It's better than doing nothing.

--

We sat under an umbrella that was sticking out of the sand. The waves rushed in and out as I sat there, looking at the two girls. Kazuha was putting some sun-protecting lotion on Aya while Aya was eating her 'ice cweam'.

As soon as Kazuha finished putting some lotion on Aya, the tiny figure sat on the sand just beside our beach chairs. I leaned back on the chair, yawning as I positioned myself on the most comfortable position as I can get. Kazuha sat on her beach chair and leaned back.

Suddenly, a boy, who was running, stumbled down on the sand just in front of our umbrella. Kazuha walked over the boy and helped him up, "you okay?" she asked.

My eyes softened as I looked at her. Aya stood beside me, she looked at the boy dreamily. But then, a woman, about 35 in age, ran towards the boy.

"Shiro, I told you not to run!" the mother said. She looked at me and then to Kazuha, "thank you for helping my son here," she smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kazuha smiled.

The woman looked at me and then to Aya, "I never thought the Detective of the West is here," she smiled and said it with a heavy Osaka accent.

"Oh, wow! You're from Osaka too, Obaasan?" Kazuha smiled.

"Well, yes. But then, we moved to Tokyo," she carried her son, "I never knew Hattori Heiji was married to such lovely woman," she continued, "and have such cute daughter, " she looked at Aya.

There was a pause.

"W-Wife?" Kazuha asked.

"D-Daughter?" I echoed.

"I'm _cute_?!" Aya smiled and giggled.

"A-Ah, we're not married," Kazuha smiled, "we're just friends and I'm taking care of this young girl."

The woman blinked twice and chuckled, "oh, I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay," I said, at last.

"Anyway, thank you for the help," the woman bowed and left.

Aya walked towards the waves to play. Kazuha and I stayed behind, under the umbrella.

"Well, talk about wrong impression," she said, "this is the weirdest event in my life."

I smiled and leaned back to my chair again, "the weirdest event in your life SO FAR," I corrected.

"yeah, I never thought I could be your wife. I mean, I'm too young to be thought of being married to a detective geek," she reasoned.

"yeah…," I said, yawning, but then, I sat up, "hey, I'm not a geek!" I protested. She smiled and walked towards the beach to accompany Aya.

_"It may be the weirdest event in life but hey, it can be done and it can be a possibility, right?"_

* * *

**motzKID**: well, THAT was a bit weird. I was supposed to type this a bit longer but if I continued the story, it may be boring. Anyway, if you noticed anything familiar in this story, well, if you DID it means you watched The Simpsons Movie already, ne?

I was able to watch it last night and was suddenly, out-of-nowhere, inspired by a line. So, up to here, readers and I hope you'll drop me a review!

**Check out my other stories, pretty please?:**

_"Welcome Aboard to Love Express"_

_"Sayonara, Kaito"_

_"Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"_

_"Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"_


	5. Our Love5: The Best Good Luck Charm

**"The Best Good Luck Charm"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to me IF and ONLY IF I accidentally find out that Gosho Aoyama is my very, very, VERY distant relative… which will never happen.**

**motzKID**: So, after a week of lifeless journey through the internet, I finally found an inspiration to write this story. I was inspired by a good luck charm that I accidentally saw as an advertisement in my blog (see my profile to visit my website XD). I was so excited to type this that I even forgot how to sleep last night. Oh well _–hit herself with the keyboard-_

So here it is! Enjoy and hoping for reviews!

* * *

Toyama Kazuha strolled around the mall for something she wanted for her Aikido Championship tonight. Hattori Heiji, on the other hand, strolled around the mall carrying HER shopping bags. 

"I can't believe they're not selling omamori anymore!" she huffed as she strolled.

"I can't believe you were able to drag me into this," Heiji rolled his eyes as he yawned.

"Please, Heiji. Whining won't solve anything."

"… says the girl who have been whining for the passed 20 minutes," he mumbled, "hey, but who's counting?" he shrugged.

Suddenly, Kazuha stopped and spun around to face him, "shut up, ahou." Heiji grumbled under his breath.

After 2 hours of walking (and 2 hours of Heiji-whining), Kazuha and Heiji decided to head home since the championship is a few hours away.

"You'll just have to use the omamori that you always have on you," Heiji said, walking beside her.

She sighed, "if I lose tonight, I won't be able to face the school tomorrow."

Heiji joked, "aww, come on! It's not like the whole school would kill you if you lose. Just think positive! Think that of you lose, you would just humiliate the school's name," he smiled.

There was silence.

"That didn't come out right, did it?" he asked.

"Oh great! Thanks for cheering me up," she said with half-moon eyes.

"I know you're pressure right now because Ayumi-senpai would kill if you don't bring the trophy tomorrow…," Heiji took another deep breath, ".. but you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. Why don't you take an our off?" he said, clearly concerned.

"I know, I know. But if I lose, I would disappoint yo--" she paused, "-Yumi.. Ayumi-senapai," she tried to cover it up.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine," Heiji smiled at her.

She blushed a little.

"Here we are," he gestured at her house, "take a load off, okay?"

Before he left, Kazuha looked at him, her eyebrow furrowed. He smiled at her, "don't worry," he said, waving, "I'll be there when you need me."

Kazuha sighed to herself, _"I need you. You're the least person I want to disappoint."_

--

Kazuha tightened her ribbon as she stretched her arms and legs. Actually, she was an hour early. She sat on the floor, at the locker room. Her senpai was there, training the other Aikido group-mates. Ayumi-senpai knew that Kazuha didn't need her training anymore since she is their best Aikido champ.

Kazuha grabbed her mobile phone from her bag and glanced at it. Heiji didn't send her any quotes that would cheer her up. He always does that. She wondered if he had forgotten about tonight.

She took the omamori out of her pocket. It was the same as Heiji's because they had it since that 'handcuffing' incident.

"Kazuha-chan, can you join us in training, please?" Ayumi-senpai smiled at her.

"S-Sure," Kazuha shoved her mobile phone into her bag.

But as she stood up, Ayumi-senpai chuckled, "he hasn't come yet, has he?"

Kazuha nodded sadly.

"Don't worry," Ayumi smiled, "knowing Hattori-kun… he would cross the ocean just to get here," she patted Kazuha's shoulder lightly, "now, concentrate and win this thing!" she cheered.

But before they could go to the training room, "knock, knock?" a voice echoed through the locker room.

Kazuha and Ayumi looked towards the door and there, stood a dark-skinned man, a bit sweaty from running, "did I miss anything yet?" he asked.

Ayumi smiled, "not at all, Hattori-kun."

"Uh, yeah," Heiji smiled, "can I… talk to her for a while, senpai?"

Ayumi nodded happily, "alright," she said, "but I can only give you guys 5 minutes." she winked at Kazuha, "see you in the training room."

When they were alone, Kazuha smiled, "I thought you already forgot!"

"I wouldn't miss this in a million years," he smiled, walking towards her.

"So, why'd you drop by in the locker room? You should've just sent me a message."

"Oh, I don't really mind dropping by," he said, " plus, I have a perfect omamori for you."

"Really?!" Kazuha smiled.

But then, Kazuha lowered her head, "b-but I'm not sure if even omamori could help me now."

"Oh, this will," Heiji smiled.

He lightly put his hand under her chin and raise her head, "come on. Don't be like that! Think positive!" he cheered.

Kazuha smiled, "yeah! I will," she looked back at the door leading to the training room, "anyway, I need to go now. You can give that omamori later," she blushed a little.

But before she could turn away, he held her shoulder. Kazuha looked at his hand, on her shoulder but when she faced him to ask why he did that, his lips were already on hers.

Her eyes widened but as the kiss deepened, she closed her eyes, her hands rested on his chest. Suddenly,

"Hey, Kazuha-chan! Five minutes over!" Ayumi entered the locker room. She was surprised though, because both Heiji and Kazuha were blushing while they faced in opposite directions.

"Whoops," Ayumi mumbled, "was I intruding something…?" she asked.

Both of them shook their heads silently, blushing madly.

"Ooo-kay," Ayumi prolonged the word, "this is a bit disturbing," she mumbled, smiling sheepishly to herself, "anyway," she slowly closed the door, "pretend that I wasn't here…," she closed the door.

When they were alone again, Kazuha walked towards the door, "I, uuh, need to go now."

"W-Wait," he held her wrist, "y-your omamori…," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Kazuha blushed again but smiled. She left the locker room with a smile on her face and of course, with her lucky omamori with her.

* * *

**motzKID**: I love Ayumi-senpai! She's so understanding towards the two teenagers! Expect me to include her to more of my stories! Anyway, thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE!! 

Thank you so much for reading! Please check out my other stories:

"_**Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

"_**Sayonara, Kaito"**_

"_**Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**_

"_**Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"**_

Reviews please and thank you!


	6. Our Love6: My Best Friend's Wedding

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine. Sadly, I can't think of an imaginative disclaimer so I guess you just have to think of something.**

**motzKID**: Yeyness for another chapter! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy like Gosho Aoyama. Not that I can draw like him. Anyway, just so you all know, starting this week, I'll be updating every week again since our exams _(in my country)_ are already over so I have more time to type! _–throws confetti-_ So, I present to you, my 8th love-shot over 30. Enjoy, my dearest-s!

* * *

"…and you want us to fit our costumes for your wedding?" Heiji said with half-moon eyes, slouching, with the phone between his shoulder and ear. 

"It's not a 'costume', idiot. It's your 'attire'," Kudo Shinichi grumbled on the other side of the phone.

Heiji felt his childhood friend leaning her ear against his phone. Yes, Toyama Kazuha. She grinned, "ask him if Ran's coming to our fitting!" she said. Shinichi, apparently, could hear her from the other side of the phone.

"Yep, Ran's coming too. She said she wanted to see how you'll look in your dress," Shinichi smiled, his fiancé's ear against the phone too.

"Me?! IN A DRESS?!?!" Heiji exclaimed.

Shinichi chuckled, "I was talking to Toyama-san," he said with half-moon eyes.

"Anyway, what time again?" Heiji asked.

"30 minutes from now," Shinichi took Ran's wrist to glance at her watch, "Ran and I still need to run a few errands so we might get there behind of schedule," Shinichi smiled as his 'future' wife leaned on his shoulder.

"Alright, Kudo. But if I fail to submit my reports about the case last night, you owe me big-time," Heiji joked.

"Oh? You two need to submit it now or else you'll never make it," Shinichi chuckled in half-moon eyes.

"TWO? I'M the only one who will submit it. She's not coming with me,"

"Who says I can't?" Kazuha whined, "I want to come along!"

Heiji stared at her with half-moon eyes. After a few seconds, he sighed and gave in, "I'll give you 10 minutes to get dressed," he mumbled.

Kazuha stood up and ran up to her room.

"Aww, can't say 'no' to her?" Shinichi teases, causing Ran to elbow him, "ow!" he exclaimed.

"It's not that. It's just…," Heiji massaged his nose-bridge with his index finger and thumb, "she's persistent."

"I told you, if I get married, I want you to get hitched by then," Shinichi smiled.

"You should tell Kazuha-chan how you feel," Ran said, her mouth near the mouth-piece of Shinichi phone.

"I-I can't! She's… I… but…," Heiji shut his mouth before he could mumble any more stupid words.

"Aw, come on! I proposed and let me tell you, it felt great after that," Shinichi smiled. Ran kissed him.

"Gimme a break, Kudo," Heiji said. Suddenly, he heard Kazuha's footsteps, "hey, gotta go. She's here," he quickly hung up.

"H-Hey!" Shinichi exclaimed but then again, he can't do anything to convince him.

--

**30 minutes later…**

Heiji and Kazuha came into a dress shop. A lady, about 35 in age, stood behind the counter and smiled at them, "you must be Hattori-san and Toyama-san, I presume?" she said, taking her glasses off.

"That's us," Kazuha smiled.

The lady walked towards them and shook her hand, "I'm Misami, the one who designed the apparels for Kudo-san's wedding."

"A-ah, nice to meet you," Kazuha smiled.

--

Kazuha and Heiji sat side-by-side while Misami searched for their attires, "I must say, you are lucky to be invited to such grand wedding of the famous detective," she smiled, searching.

"Hoorah for that," Heiji mumbled with half-moon eyes. Kazuha elbowed him.

"Plus," she faced them, one suit on her hand while another hand had a gown, "I'm excited to meet more famous people such as yourself, Hattori-san," she handed them their attires.

Kazuha took a good view at her gown, "wow! It's so pretty," she commented.

"Why, thank you. But now, you HAVE to try it on," Misami pushed the two of them into two different stalls, closing the door shut for them to change.

After a while, Heiji opened his stall and sat on the chair again, "she done yet?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Misami said, wondering, "Maybe she's having a problem with her gown."

Suddenly, the entrance door of the shop opened, Shinichi and Ran entered.

"Oh, it's the Kudos," she smiled.

"How are you, Misami-san?" Ran smiled.

"Oh, great," she replied.

"Hey, good-stuff," Shinichi teased Heiji with half-moon eyes.

"Shut it," Heiji shot back.

Shinichi sat beside his friend, "you're sitting here, with your attire on while waiting for her?" he asked.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, it's just that, the day Ran and I came to fit ours, I waited for her as well. You know, bride and groom stuff," Shinichi shrugged.

"Are you suggesting something?" Heiji asked with half-moon eyes.

"If you want me to," Shinichi sneered.

Suddenly, Kazuha opened her stall.

"Wow, lovely," Ran smiled.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha hugged her friend, "I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks," Ran smiled, "but wow, you look amazing!"

Suddenly, Shinichi coughed.

"Colds, Shinichi?" Ran asked. Shinichi shook his head, his eyes pointing to Heiji.

…who was perceptibly staring at Kazuha with his mouth half-opened.

Ran chuckled, "you can close that anytime now, Hattori-kun."

Kazuha blushed.

Hattori blushed too, and turned away.

Both Shinichi and Ran smiled. "Anyway, I think it's a perfect fit," Misami smiled, "the attires, I mean."

"Yep, perfect fit," Ran smiled, "I guess that's it for today. You two look like you need to rest," she smiled, pertaining to their red faces.

Shinichi and Ran quickly left the room with Misami to discuss about some more gowns for other people.

"Uhmm… yeah," Heiji sighed, "you look great," he commented, obviously blushing.

"Thanks," Kazuha smiled.

Silence.

Kazuha looked down to her feet. Suddenly, he cupped her cheeks, and kissed her. She was surprised, at first, but then again, it felt good. She kissed back and as she pulled back, she heard him mumbled.

"What?" she chuckled.

"Nothing," he said, "just wondering if Kudo would mind having a double wedding."

Kazuha's eyes widened, "y-you mean…,"

He nodded, "I love you," he smiled, "more than anything else."

She couldn't help it as she hugged him, tightly. There were tears in her eyes, "thank you," she said, "thank you so much for giving me the best day of my life."

He faced her with a smile, "best day of your life SO FAR," he corrected.

She smiled, her arms around his neck, "I love you."

* * *

**motzKID**: cheesy, much? But you'll get used to it. By the way, I was planning on making a story dedicated just for Heiji and Kazuha. It won't be a one-shot though and surely, y'all will love the plot. It was inspired by a real story of a friend, so watch out!

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope there would be more **reviews** because I really need my confidence in writing to be boost up a little. But really, thank you for reading.

**Please check out my other stories:**

"_Welcome Aboard to Love Express"_

"_Sayonara, Kaito"_

"_Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"_

"_**Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"**_

Reviews please and thank you!


	7. Our Love7: Assurance

**Assurance **

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is mine…NOT! I'm just a fangirl.. trying to fit in with everyone. So far, I'm not doing any good.**

**motzKID**: Man, school was _EXHAUSTING_! Nothing like a fresh new inspiration! This story was told by my friend a few years back when she was still living in States. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed listening and typing it.

* * *

Toyama Kazuha quickly grabbed the nearest clothes she could grab and shoved it into her suitcase. She ran across her room, snatching one of her colorful ribbons and quickly tied her hair up. She did realize that the ribbon didn't really harmonized with her clothes as she stared at the mirror. 

She did make out some traces of tears on her cheeks, down to her chin. She rubbed her cheeks vigorously, struggling not to cry again since it would cause her eyes to bulge again. She fixed her dress, grabbing her suitcase and left the room, slamming her door close.

She stomped down the stairs and towards the door but as she opened the door forcefully, she was startled by the appearance of the man whom she was not supposed to be avoiding. He was breathing hard, as if he had run 5 blocks just to get there on time; before it was too late.

She gripped the handle of her suitcase, as she tried to get pass him but he was way taller than her. She stared up at him, "why are YOU here?" she asked coldly, "I told you that this is MY choice and you have nothing to do with it."

She heard him sigh, "I was just…," Hattori Heiji paused, trying not to sound too dumb, "…making sure that you know what you're doing," he said firmly, as if he was her big brother.

"I'm perfectly fine with my decision," she said dryly, trying to sound strong and angry. She didn't want him to think that she was weak, "I can take care of myself," she continued, "besides, Hiroshi will be with me," she said, pertaining to her boyfriend.

His bang covered his eyes, "are you sure you really want to be with him or…," he looked at her sternly, "are you just trying to avoid me?" he asked.

Her heart skipped a few beats but then, she had a good poker face on. She pushed her way passed him, not minding to answer his question. She quickly got into the cab and told the driver to take her to the airport.

As the cab drove off, she looked back at him. He stood there, then, he walked away. She tried to smile at the success to get away from him. She hated him anyway. But as she smiled, she felt her eyes getting swollen. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. She was CRYING.

It was the least thing she wanted to do after that bastard betrayed her with another girl. Not that she cared since she wasn't really interested in her best friend… or was she? He tried to tell her that the girl was the one flirting with him and he never liked the girl anyway. But Kazuha, being a sensitive young woman, cursed him for that.

She didn't really know why it affected her so much; why she would care. But as tears rolled down on her cheeks, she knew she loved him. LOVED him. She dated Hiroshi after that incident, which caused Heiji to be enraged. She didn't quite understand why he would be angry, though. After that, Hiroshi invited Kazuha to accompany him to go to Australia so they can live in peace.

Heiji tried to stop her. Just now, he really tried hard to stop her. Maybe she wasn't really sensitive at all. Maybe she was really trying to avoid him and maybe, just maybe, she LOVED him.

**-o-o-o-**

He collapsed on his bed, tired from work. He looked at his clock which told him to go take a shower and do some more paper works. He noticed that it was raining…. hard.

Beside the clock was a frame; a picture of two happy friends. Heiji grabbed the frame and stared at it for a moment. A weak smile formed on his lips as it reminded him of her.

Come to think of it, it has been 2 years since she left. "It's been that long?" he mumbled with a sad smile. He placed the frame onto its proper place: beside his bed. He figured that he would wake up in a better mood if that picture would be the first thing he'll see every morning.

As he stood up, the doorbell rang. Once, twice… thrice. He grumbled his way to the door, his eyes half closed, his necktie undone and his cuffs were opened. But as he opened the door, he was astonished to see a lady, soaking wet. Her hair turned darker brown and wet, her mascara was smudged, her white dress was completely soaked and she was crying.

His eyes widened as he stared at her from head to toe. He recognized her. Of course he did, because they have been friends for 19 years before she left.

"H-Heiji…," she mumbled. Before he could say a word, she hugged his eyes to widen. She cupped his cheeks as she smiled, still crying, "Heiji…," she said again.

She was drunk. He knew.

She leaned forwards to kiss him but then, she collapsed onto his arms. He couldn't figure out what was happening, considering that he was a detective. "Kazuha…," he finally said as he scooped her up and closed the door.

--

He laid her onto his bed, changing her soaking dress into his large shirt. She was pale, probably; she was standing there for a long time. What he couldn't get was, why was she here and what was she doing outside his door in the first place…?

All those thinking made him tired. He slowly closed his eyes, leaning his head on his bed beside her and fell asleep.

**-o-o-o-**

She shot her eyes open, "where am I?" she thought frantically, "why am I in this room? What happened to me?" she looked down to the shirt on her, "whose shirt….?"

But then, she recognized the smell of the room, "Oh, no…," she mumbled. Suddenly, the door opened. The familiar guy sat beside her with a smile.

"Oh… hi," she said sheepishly.

He nodded, "hi to you too. It's been a long time."

There was silence.

"What happened?"

She suddenly looked at him. _What DID happened…?_

"Uhhm..," she thought aloud, "I really c-can't remember…," she said.

"You were drunk."

"I was?"

"Yes. Care to explain on how you 'can take care of yourself'?" he asked, mocking her a bit.

Suddenly, she burst into tears again, causing him to lean back in startle.

"Hiroshi…," she cried, "h-he left me!" she clutched his shirt and buried her face on his chest, "I didn't know where else to go! I went here but I thought you were angry at me. Ran and Shinichi were out too. I-I didn't k-know what to do anymore! I-I…," she cried; all the tears that she'd been holding in for the passed 2 years.

Heiji sighed as she cried, he felt his shirt getting wet minute by minute. His eyes softened as he felt depressed. She needed him bad. He hugged him and whispered to her ear, "but I've been waiting for you…," he said, "for the passed 2 years."

"B-But I thought y-y-you were m-mad…," she reasoned but then, he brushed her hair.

He smiled sadly, "do you think I would want to reject the girl I've been waiting for; the girl I've been dreaming of every night…?

She nodded causing him to chuckle, "idiot. Why would I do that…?" he asked, hugging her.

"Because I avoided you," she guessed.

He sighed, "silly," he sat on the bed, beside her and leaning her on his chest, "I assured you that I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you, right?"

He felt her snuggle up in his arms, causing him to smirk, "you have my assurance," he said, "because I love you, Toyama Kazuha. More than anything else in this world," he hugged her tighter, "please don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry."

Kazuha wiped her tears.

Heiji smiled softly to her, "would you smile for me?" he asked.

Kazuha blushed a little and showed him the smile that he had longed for. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

He loved her and that's all there is to know.

* * *

**motzKID**: I actually fell in LOVE with this story! Thanks for reading and rviews, pretty please? Thank you for reading! 

Please check out more stories by going to **MY PROFILE.**


	8. Our Love8: Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is NOT mine! Unless, I 'accidentally' find out Gosho Aoyama is my uncle's friend's cousin's cousin's uncle's great-grandfather! Need I say more…?**

**motzKID**: Man, school's been really crappy lately… so does my stories! I'm not getting inspired easily unlike before. Maybe it's because I'm now in a crisis of choosing my future job… about college and stuff. Anyway, I'll have this really quick story for y'all and hoping you will like it. Really.

_**CREDITS WILL BE STATED AFTER THE STORY**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
Something good happened today  
He finally called me by my name  
I didn't know how to behave  
What to say or do  
I was so confused_

_  
I wanna talk to him again  
But whenever he is with his friends  
He keeps trying to pretend  
But I already see  
The way he feels for me_

_What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
I really want him to know_

_---_

Toyama Kazuha slowly closed her diary as she felt the person beside her snuggling up in his jacket. A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks as she secretly smiled at him, "_really, taking a school-bus is the most exciting part in a field trip but here he is, sleeping on my shoulder…,"_ she chuckled.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Kazuha-chan?" Mitsuki Aika, a girl with short chocolate-brown hair and coincidentally sitting right beside Kazuha and Heiji's seat, asked.

"Nothing," Kazuha slowly shook her head with a smile as she pulled the sweater up to Heiji, covering his chin, "he just reminds me of some babies," Kazuha turned to Aika, "because babies sleep early in the morning and wakes up late at night."

Aika grinned, "ehh…," her eyes turned to half-moon, "so, basically, you're saying he's your baby…?"

"I didn't say that!" Kazuha blushed while defending herself, knowing where this conversation was to go.

Suddenly, Heiji yawned and stretched as he sat up. Kazuha and Aika turned towards him, "I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" Kazuha asked.

"Nah, I was having a really good dream about this amazing girl…," he said, looking out the bus-window with his sleepy eyes, "but…," he turned to Kazuha, making her blush, "SUDDENLY, I heard an ahou screaming her head off," he grinned sheepishly.

After that, Rudolf's red nose appeared above Heiji's head, "ouch…," he mumbled with half-moon eyes while Kazuha rubbed her fist.

"Alright, people, we're here!" the teacher clapped his hands as he opened the school-bus door for them to exit.

As soon as she had stepped out of the bus, Kazuha shivered. Blaming no one, she took another deep step on the snowy ground. Suddenly, she felt something heavy dropped on her head, covering half of her face.

"Jacket?" she mumbled then, she spotted Heiji yawning again as he took a step, carrying his AND her luggage. _"He acts as if he doesn't care at all,"_ she chuckled.

**-o-**

**LATE THAT NIGHT…**

_-rumble-_

Aika blinked her eyes opened as she scanned the room. For the 74th time that night, she was certain that it wasn't boogieman anymore. Suddenly, she spotted a small yellow light that seemed to move around the room. She sat up as her eyes hunted for that light.

"Pen light?" Aika thought as she swing her legs to the left side of the bed. She stared at the bed beside hers, "Kazuha-chan?" she whispered. No answer.

"What?"

Aika jumped a mile when a girl, whose pen-light was focused on the face, smiled at her, "whoa! Geez, don't scare me like that!!" Aika whispered as she breathed in and out, calming herself.

"Aika-chan, I lost my diary," Kazuha pouted.

Aika looked at her with half-moon eyes, "we'll look for it tomorrow," she grabbed Kazuha's pen-light, "go to sleep and stop rampaging through my stuff."

"B-but…," she sat beside Aika, "the biggest truth is in there! THE BIGGEST!" she said.

"About you liking Hattori-kun?" Aika asked, "old news, Kazuha-chan. OLD NEWS!"

"B-but, what if HE got it by accident?" Kazuha asked in a worried look.

Aika lay back again and slammed the pillow on her face, "go to sleep," she said.

--

**MEANWHILE…**

Heiji swung the bathroom door open, his towel on hung on his head as the steam spread out the bathroom. He didn't have any roommates so he had all the room to himself. He sat on his bed, his upped body exposed while wearing only his jogging pants.

He unzipped his matching SAX bag and dug his hand inside to get his shirt. But then, he felt something hard between his jacket and shirt. He took it out and was startled to see a fluffy pink notebook.

The notebook says 'Property of Kazuha'. He grinned and opened it to the first page, with all his curiosity; he flipped some pages while scrubbing his wet hair.

_Dear Diary,_

_We sat next to each other in the bus and you know what the cutest thing is? He leaned on my shoulder! Even though I know it's wrong to fall for the best-est guy-friend in the world, his scent makes my insides melt._

_He's like a baby: sleeping in the morning and waking up late in the evening. Maybe it's time for me to admit my feelings for him. I mean, there's nothing else to hide. Everyone in our class teases us and that, we would both blush at the same time._

_Isn't blushing a sign of liking? The worst thing that could happen if even I DID admit my feelings is that I couldn't tell my secrets to him anymore. Admitting my feelings might confuse him and maybe, break our friendship!_

_Plus, what if he doesn't like me back? What if I told him my feelings and he suddenly says, "no, I'm not interested in an ahou like you"? That would hurt, even by just writing it._

_Help me, diary, I'm in a crisis!_

Heiji closed the notebook slowly and sat there; just sat there, inertly. He blinked twice before he could stare back at the notebook again. His heart-beat was fast. Did he actually read that she liked HIM? Did he like her back for that?

_-DING DONG-_

Heiji came to his senses quickly and stood up to get the door. He didn't bother to see who it was since he knew that whoever it was, he or she is crazy to ring a doorbell 10 p.m. in the evening.

He opened the door and stepped back as he saw Kazuha standing there with her PJs and a pen-light on her hand. She seemed really worried about something.

"And?" he asked, one eyebrow up, acting as if he was fine.

Kazuha gulped, seeing him half-naked, "did y-you happen to s-s-see my diary?" she asked.

"Diary?" he asked with half-moon eyes.

Her eyes diverted to his right hand, "h-hey, that's my diary!" she snatched it and began flipping the pages as if checking for something.

He rolled his eyes.

"Did you read?" she asked with half-moon eyes, hugging the notebook.

"NO!" he quickly denied.

She smiled, "well, I'm sorry to bother you," she turned around on her heel but before she could take a step, he grabbed her wrist, "wait…," he said.

"Eh? What's wrong?" she asked.

He stared intently to her green eyes, making her blush but then, he pulled her into his arms.

"H-Heiji?" she asked as his hug tightened.

"I really don't know what to say to you," he said, brushing the back of her hair, "but there is one thing that I want to promise to you…," he faced her, still not letting go, "…that someday, certainly, I will tell you the truth…," he smiled, "someday…"

He walked back to his room, slowly closing the door as his bangs covered his eyes. Kazuha stood there, her notebook in her arms. She smiled, "someday, huh?" she walked down the dark corridor, with penlight on her left hand, diary on her right hand and a sweet smile across her lovely face.

"_Someday, I will spend my life with you, for better or worst, until death do us apart…"_

* * *

**motzKID**: Okay, for the credits: the first part was actually a lyrics from the song **"Dear Diary" by M2M**. It inspired me to write this story and about the "until death do us apart" thing, it's a wedding vow, you know.

Anyway, enjoyed the story? How about a comment/review from you? One click away on the 'go' button, right? So just click away, okay? Thanks and have a great day!

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR MORE STORIES!**


	9. Our Love9: Colorless Love

**Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine, obviously. Oh, here's another obvious fact: it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**motzKID**: Okay, after 2000 years of not updating, I finally had the time to type a story! Hoorah!! _–throws confetti-_ Let's start! Just so you all know, this story was inspired by my past experience. It's really sweet and I highly recommend all of you to read it top to bottom.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"Heiji!!" 7-year-old Kazuha entered his room and bounced on his bed where her best friend was sitting and busy with something._

_"Hey!" he whined, he turned away and hid a paper behind his back._

_"What's that?" she tried to have a peek._

_He blushed a little, "something for mom…," he said with half-moon eyes._

_She smiled excitedly, "a Mothers' Day card?! Let me see!!" she reached for his hand behind him._

_"No way!" he argued.  
_

_"Aw, come on! Let me see!"_

_He gave up and let her have a glance of it. It was a plain Mothers' Day Card that lacked colors. She grabbed it and took a crayon. She started to color something. Heiji didn't stop her because he knew girls are more creative than future-detectives._

_"See? You should color the hearts. If you leave the hearts uncolored, that would mean you don't really love the person you are sending this to and it also means that you have a colorless love," she said with a smile and gladly handed him the card._

_"Is that so?" he stared at his colorful card._

_She nodded proudly, "that's why when you send a card to someone special to you, make sure you show her your love by coloring your hearts!"_

_"That's pathetic!" Heiji reasoned with half-moon eyes._

_"No, it's not!"_

_"Yes, it is!"_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

--

"Hey, Heiji. This looks expensive," Kazuha whispered, looking around them. They were in a "Floating" restaurant, a few miles away from their houses.

He smiled, "it's Valentines' Day and it's only once in a while so…," he leaned closer, "let's just enjoy this and don't worry, you."

Kazuha blushed though she didn't have the slightest idea what he had in mind. He's a detective and could be the trickiest person she has met. She couldn't help but smile and remember yesterday when he tried to ask her out. It sure did take a lot of guts out of him. He had always been clueless… since when _DID_ he learn how to ask a girl out?

No one knows for sure. Mystery remains unsolved.

She smiled as she sat across him in this candle-light dinner for two and sweet of him to reserve the whole restaurant for a 'special' occasion, of which he spoke of earlier with the waiter.

--

After eating, he held her hand although he wasn't quite sure what to do with her hand. _"Maybe I should, uhm, swing it like a kid..?"_ he thought unsurely, _"but that sounds crappy,"_ he thought again.

"Uhm, Kazuha?" he said with his shaky voice.

She smiled at him, "hmm?"

He stood up and knelt down in front of her, "w-will you accept th-this…?" he held out a small opened box that contained a ring.

Her eyes widened as he took the ring out for her and inserted it to her finger. Tears formed in her eyes and hugged him, "oh, Heiji! Yes! Of course," she said without any doubts.

As she hugged him, she admired her ring. Her colorless ring that had a heart in the middle of it, "colorless, huh?" she whispered.

He pulled back and smile, "now that you have accepted my proposal, I have a lot of granting to do," he smiled. He held her hand to stand up and led her to the balcony.

--

"From now on, everything would be made possible," he grinned as he hugged her from behind, staring up at the bright moonlight.

"What do you mean?"

He took her hand and showed her the ring on her finger, "everything would be made possible. Even the colorless shall have its color."

Suddenly, the ring's color changed into red, then to pink, then to green that matched her eyes. She smiled, "thank you…," she said and hugged him.

"_I love you and you know that…"_

* * *

**motzKID**: so? wasn't that the sweetest? Oooookay, maybe not but at least a tried my, erm, best…? **REVIEWS PLEASE** and thank you! Oh yeah, **check out my profile for more random stories!**


	10. Our Love10: I Love Her

**I love Her**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. The plot of this story was taken from Nodame Cantabile which belongs to Tomoko Ninomiya.**

**motzKID**: Good day/night to all my lovely readers! The chapter for today is a special one because the plot was taken from another favorite anime of mine, Nodame Cantabile. Actually it was taken from its manga. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

(Hattori Heiji's Point Of View) 

"Stupid mascot costume," I grumbled under the heat. It was one of those days when I'd rather chew off my arm than humiliate myself, the greatest detective in Osaka. School Festivals aren't suppose to come until May but whatever the Student Council was thinking… it sure took me surprise.

"Stop complaining, Hattori-kun," Mina, my classmate, smiled as she served food from our class booth. Of course, we needed a mascot to advertise our booth so here I am.

"But this mascot is too hot!" I said, wearing a teddy bear costume that clearly exposed my face. I eyed that group of boys who were snickering as they passed by.

The girls from our booth snickered. "By the way," Mina continued, "Kazuha-chan's Aikido tournament is going to start in a few minutes! Did you get your ticket?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," I nodded as I fanned myself, "really! If she was going to invite me, at least get a ticket for the front seat," I complained. Suddenly, I noticed something flashing at the corner of my eye. I turned towards the door that led to the Biology Lab but maybe it was just my imagination.

--

It was already late in the afternoon when I got to the gym to watch her tournament. Obviously, I already took off my bear-costume but there were several people who grinned as they passed by me. Curse that mascot thing!

I settled down on the third row since the first two rows were reserved by "V.I.Ps". I looked around for a chance to see her but I figured that she may be getting ready somewhere. Suddenly, a guy from Kazuha's Aikido group came stumbling into the gym as he ran right in the middle of the gym and faced the audience.

"Good afternoon to you all! I welcome you to the short Aikido tournament!"

Everyone cheered. Well, the guys, that is. They ARE the biggest fans of Kazuha.

"For the first few rounds will be the 'Freshman Aikido group' up against the 'Sophomore Aikido Group'. The last parts will be the Juniors up against the Seniors! Now let's get started!"

--

It took about 2 hours before Kazuha's turn. Of course, being quite popular herself, everyone cheered for her. Kiyora, her opponent, was quite good herself but she couldn't get pass by Kazuha's moves.

I must admit, for a girl, Kazuha is quite fascinating. Her moves were speedy and remarkable yet, she was able to keep her poise even though she was really tired. She was still, well, looking attractive out there. Yes, attractive.

The match between the two champions lasted for 15 minutes. Of course, as everyone expected, Kazuha won and that was that. Everyone left their seat contented especially the group of guys that was checking her out but then, I eyed them.

-o-

I returned to the booth. It was already night but there was still the one event left so the booths were still open which means I still have to where the bear costume.

"Please come o class B's booth. We have delicious dumplings and cold drinks," I said monotonously with half-moon eyes.

Suddenly, Mina pulled me aside, "hey Hattori! At least do your task right! I know you hate the costume but at least don't ruin our booth's reputation," she peered.

"This costume IS ruining MY reputation," I said, "as a detective," I added. She frowned.

"Anyway, I'll take this costume off first," I left the booth and went out for a while.

--

I stood by a tree and took off my costume, "man, this costume really sucks!"

"It's not that bad."

I turned towards a girl in ponytail as she cheerfully looked at me.

"Well, you don't know how it feels to wear this thing," I held up the bear costume, "while you get to wear thinner clothes before the competition."

"Whatever," she said with half-moon eyes, "anyway, how was my competition? Were my moves okay?" she looked at me excitedly.

I looked slightly away, "it was really…," I paused, "weird!" I threw my costume at her but she caught it, "what were you doing making Kiyora score those points? You were doing it on purpose! You know that I know you can do better than that!"

She looked down at her feet, "it's just that… I don't want to humiliate her in front of everyone. I want her score to be tied with me…," She looked away sadly.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "however, you did extremely well. It excited me."

She looked up at me again with those cheerful eyes that made me blush and look away again.

"Then," she smiled, "can you put this on and take pictures with me?" she handed me my costume and brought out a camera.

I looked at her with half-moon eyes, "you'd better not have…," I grabbed the camera and looked at the photos . My mouth hung open, "what's this?!?!" I exclaimed as I saw my pictures in bear costume.

"My digital camera! Give it back!" She protested.

"No way!" I raise it high above my head.

She knelt down, "please give it back! Those are rare pictures!" she begged.

I snapped a picture of her begging and laughed, "yep! Really rare pictures now!"

She kicked me by my feet, causing my to fall down but then, she dove right on me, making us land behind the bushes nearby.

--

"But those moves…" I said. I was lying down on the grass while she was sitting beside, facing me. I didn't move a muscle ever since she landed on top of me because of her camera.

"…where did you learn those moves? How come you never showed me those moves?" I asked.

"Well, I had special training with my coach. He said that if my opponent will be a guy, I should always hit between the legs!" she grinned.

"Ouch..," I mumbled as I **sat up**, "but how did you do it?"

"Eh?" she looked at me.

I smiled, "how did you fought so well yet kept your poise so well?"

She smiled back, "kept my poise? Nah, I just wanted to show my friends that I can be kick ass while staying cool!" she flexed her muscles as I looked at her with half-moon eyes.

"You…," I mumbled.

She looked at me, "huh?"

I slipped my hand behind her head and pulled her closer to me. Still kneeling, she bent forward and kissed back.

"_It's been like this since I became a detective. It seemed as though she was always following me closely. But yet, it also seemed as though she was far away. Traveling by myself, without realizing it, she always returned to my side again. As long as I don't lose sight of her…"_

* * *

**motzKID**: Alright! So the last part was taken from the Manga Series of Nodame Cantabile _(Chapter 87, pages 20-29)_ in courtesy of_ onemanga-dot-com_. Well, thanks for reading and I'm sorry if it seems so random. I was trying to adjust the plot to the plot of Nodame Cantabile. Well, thanks and please review! 

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**


	11. Our Love11: A Merry Christmas

**A Merry Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine. Remember that!**

**motzKID**: **Hey, everyone! It's me again. So, I just want to thank those people who have been patient with me and those who have been leaving reviews and of course, I appreciate those flames that's been mailed to me everyday but that's okay! I also want to apologize for not updating for a long time. Now, this story goes to all of the people who have been reading and secretly viewing my stories. I hope y'all enjoy this and leave a _review_ while you're at it!**

* * *

"Hey, Heiji! Look!!" Kazuha excitedly pulled him from the sidewalk towards the window of shop, "isn't it pretty?" she smiled, pointing at a yellow halter-dress. Heiji looked from top to bottom and his eyes went wide on how short it was. 

He sneered at the mannequin and turned around to walk away, "It's ugly," he mumbled. Kazuha frowned and followed him as she adjusted her green scarf that matched her eyes. Heiji, as he walked, fixed his uniform under his long coat.

It was the last day of school before Christmas break and it was a good thing for Heiji, because he wanted some time alone. _ALONE._

He turned his face a little to the left and watched Kazuha from the corner of his eye. She followed him cheerfully as she skipped and balked to admire lots of Christmas things. He blushed a little, pretending to scratch his face but the truth was, he was hiding his blush from that cunning girl behind him.

"_I wonder what I should give her for Christmas…?"_ he wondered as he folded his arms behind his head, _"surely, she would want something that's expensive,"_ he frowned. It has been weeks since he wanted to buy a gift for her but hasn't got any clue. Christmas is a few days away. He tried asking his mom but all she said was…

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_A gift for Kazuha-chan?" Shizuka, Heiji's mom, paused as she was about to put a plate of rice balls on the dinning table. _

_Heiji nodded as he sat down on the chair, "yeah, I don't have any clue and…," he looked up in wonder, "to think I'm a detective and doesn't have any clue about girls…," he mumbled._

"_What?" she asked, misheard what her son said._

"_Nothing," he sighed and leaned back, folding his arms, "you're a decent lady, mom. What do YOU want to get for Christmas when you were young?" he asked._

_She put down the plate of rice balls, "excuse me for being old…," she said with half-moon eyes causing her son to snicker, "anyway, what I wanted for Christmas…?"_

_There was a slight pause before she smiled, "a ring!" she grinned but the grin turned to frowned, "but I received that gift when I was to be married, sadly," she looked up to her son with a smile, "why not propose to her, Hei-chan," she broadly smiled._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"_Propose? to that idiotic girl?"_ he thought with half-moon eyes and turned back to see that she was going into a jewelry shop as she skipped. "Hey, ahou!" he followed her as she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the shop.

"I want that necklace!" she whined as he literally dragged her.

"Whatever, let's just go home," he frowned. She continued to whine but Heiji couldn't help but smile as he secretly stared at her.

---------

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Christmas Eve?"

"Yep, that's right."

"Like a d-date?"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!!" Heiji exclaimed over the phone as he was flushed red. He tried to ask her out as a gift for her since it was the only thing he could think of.

"I love you." she muttered.

"Eh?" Heiji, who was spinning his chair around sat up and leaned over, "w-what di-did you say?"

"I love you! I LOVE YOU!!!" she exclaimed.

Heiji, red smoke poofing out of his ears, unconsciously dropped the phone in excitement of the 'I love you' thing and nervous as well of what he was to reply. He took the phone to his ears and nervously muttered, "I-I…"

"I've always wanted to go to a date, yeah!!" she said excitedly.

"Eh?" he said with dotted eyes. He came to his senses that she didn't really meant the 'I-love-you' thing, "But i-it's n-n-not a date, I-"

"Sure I'll go tomorrow," she interrupted.

"W-What? No, it's not a date.. listen-" he tried to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow night!" she clicked off her phone.

"What.." Heiji stared at his phone as she clicked off. He sighed as he spun his chair around again, "I knew I should've just bought her a necklace…" he mumbled with half-moon eyes; his hand on his chest as he tried to cool off.

**-o-**

**DECEMBER 24**

"Wow, you must've been really happy after solving that case!" Kazuha smiled as she took a small bite of her roasted beef. She looked across her, a man in blue tux, and leaned towards him as he was about to eat, "s-so how much did you spend for this date?" she asked, looking around.

They were the only ones sitting on a candle-light dinner that was at the balcony of the restaurant. It was a beautiful but cold night as tomorrow, it would be Christmas.

"Well…," he blushed and ruffled through his hair, "you don't really need to know," he smiled. He looked at her seriously now, "I also want to give you this…," he took a box out of his pocket inside his blazer, "it's a gift."

"I can see that," Kazuha chuckled as she took the box, "thanks," she blushed a little. As she admired the exquisite design of the box, Heiji couldn't help but blurt out, "you really think this is a date?"

Kazuha looked up with a blush, "do you WANT me to think this is a date?"

Heiji looked at her wide-eyed, "I t-thought you think this is a…," his voice faded as he realized that she was just joking about the 'date' thing. Kazuha fell silent but kept looking down on the box he gave her.

As Heiji stared blankly into space, Kazuha stood up and leaned over by the railing of the balcony. Heiji looked up at her as she smiled, "anyway, it feels wonderful to be out here on Christmas Eve," she smiled and looked at him, "thanks a lot."

He blushed and stood up too. He walked towards her, standing few inches away from her. She looked up at him, "what?" she chuckled breathlessly.

His hands in his pocket, he looked at her directly in her eyes, "what about last night? When you said 'I love you'…?" he tilted his head a little in question, "did you mean it?"

There was silence for a few seconds as Kazuha couldn't help but smile and blush, "d-do you want me to?" she asked as she looked down on her shoes. But before he could answer, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He excused himself and without going far, he answered the phone.

She could hear him say the words 'murder', 'case' and 'I'm on my way'. As he stood beside her again, he smiled, "I-I'm sorry. I need to take this… uhh..," he tried to find a good excuse.

She nodded and as he was leaving for the case, she grabbed him by the arm, "w-wait..," she muttered. He looked back at her as she blushed, "I-I don't know h-h-how to do this so…," quickly, she tiptoed and planted a small kiss on his lips.

It was so fast. Everything seemed to stop in Heiji's eyes. She leaned back and released him, "good luck on your case…," she said softly, still blushing. He looked at her, his face flushed red, as he leaned forward and kissed her.

But as they were kissing, his phone vibrated again. He quickly pulled back and took out his phone. He stared down at it and then, glanced at Kazuha, whose arms are now around his shoulder.

He shut his phone off and turned to her with his cunning smile, "now, where were we…?" he grinned as he leaned forwards for another kiss.

* * *

**motzKID**: I imagined the last part as Heiji being naughty during Christmas but that's not my style anymore_. –laughs maniacally-_ You, guys, think of a plot to continue this. Use all the imagination you want. Haha! 

Anyway, thanks for reading this post-Christmas story and I hope for **reviews** as a gift! _**Happy Holidays, everyone!**_


End file.
